pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bereft/Transcript
Me(Scene opens on Artemis with handmade wings. Chimchar is on her back, with Aphrodite standing behind them.) Aphrodite: ''(worried) Artemis, you shouldn't! '''Artemis: '(She runs off and jumps off the cliff) ''OLLEY OLLEY OXEN- ''(Artemis thumps into the cliff wall) (Everyone flinched in pain as Artemis smacked into a cliff wall) Artemis: 'Oww... ''(She falls to the ground unconscious) (Artemis's Chimchar and Quincy's Quilava looked down on Artemis disdainfully.) (Aphrodite jumps off and checks on Artemis.) '''Aphrodite: ''(calling) Artemis is just unconscious! I think! ''(Artemis stirs and moans) '' '''Artemis: '''Oww... My arm... '''Quincy's Quilava: '"Quilava, Quil Quil Quilava lava" (Because you were being stupid, you hurt yourself.) Artemis: ''(She gets up and rounds on Quilava) (crying) Would you STOP endlessly criticizing me?! ''(She runs off crying) Aphrodite: 'Artemis, wait! ''(She runs after her sister) 'Quincy's Quilava: '"Quilava quil quil?" (Was it something I said?) (Artemis runs to a lake, where she sits down on a log. She picks up a rock.) '''Artemis: ''(monotone) I dub you my relationship with Athena. ''(She throws the rock and picks up another) (same monotone) ''I dub you my relationship with Quincy. ''(She throws the rock. This goes on with Aphrodite, Chimchar, and finally Chili. Artemis looks at her reflection, seeing her tears fall onto it.) ???: '''"Slug?" '''Artemis: ''(She hides her tearstained face with her hands in an effort to hide her emotions from herself. However, she begins crying and opens her hands. Artemis sits on a log and lets tears fall onto her jeans.)'' (The Pokemon slithered over to a crying Artemis) Artemis: ''(She looks over) Huh? What are you? ''(She touches the Pokémon) ''OW! Man, you're hot! ''(Athena and the gang was hiding in a bush) Quincy: Poor Artemis... Quncy's Quilava: "Quil....." (Yep.....) Artemis: '''Huh? ''(She looks over at the bush and gets a look as if forming a plan) ''Hmm.... '''Aphrodite: ''(hissing) Ow! Chili! '''Chili: '(hissing) ''Not like there's a lot of room! '''Athena: '(angry hissing) ''Both of you shut up, for the love of Dialga! She'll hear us! '''Quincy: '''Look, there's a Pokemon on Artemis's lap. ''(Athena scans it) Athena's Pokédex: '''Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs. '''Artemis: ''(from behind, hanging from a tree) So that's why it's so hot! ''(Everyone but Artemis and Slugma all jumped in shock, startled) Everyone but Artemis: GAAAACK! Quincy's Quilava: 'QUIL QUILAVA!!! ("DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!") '''Artemis: '''Guys, your reactions are priceless, you know that? '''Slugma: '''Slug ma! (I agree!) '''Quincy: '''Looks like you caught a new Pokemon, is that right? '''Artemis: '''Yup! Meet Slugma! ''(All the Pokémon happily greet Slugma) '''Artemis: ''(Slugma is crawling all over Quilava) How come Quilava isn't getting hurt? '''Athena: '''Artemis, if you had any sort of brain- '''Artemis: '''Kindly shut your mouth. '''Quincy: '(explaining to Artemis) That's because Quilava's a Fire type. Also, look! (Quincy shows Quilava's entry) Quincy's Pokedex: Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire-type attack. Artemis: 'Cool! ''(Cassidy and Butch come along.) '''Quincy: '''Cassidy....! '''Aphrodite: '''And.... Bull? '''Butch: '''THE NAME IS BUUUUUUUTCH! '''Cassidy: ''(She throws a blaster ball at them and it explodes, causing the gang to fly through the air)'' Quincy: ''(while flying in the air)'' How odd, I thought this was all Professor Simba's ideas! (She hears a phone ring) Quincy: ''(answers it)'' Hello? Professor Namba: 'IT'S NAMBA!!!! '''Quincy: '''NO NEED TO SHOOOOOOOUT! ''(She realizes she is alone as she faceplants into sand. Everything goes black.) '???: '''Quil? QUIL? (What happened?) '???: 'Pan Sear? (What's wrong?) '???: 'Prin plup plup? (You okay?) ''(Cut to Artemis lying in the sand. She wakes up.) '''Artemis: '''Uggghhh.... Where am I? '''Aphrodite's Smoochum: '''Smoo... Smoo... SMOOCHUUUUUM!! (Wh... Wh.... WAAAAAAA!!) '''Chili's Pichu: '''Pichu? Pi... Pi... PICHUUUUUUU! (Huh? But... But... WAAAAAA!) '''Artemis: ''(She groans in annoyance)'' (Cut to Quincy lying in the sand. She wakes up and moaning by rubbing her head) Quincy: 'What happened? ''(She sees Aphrodite standing on a dune.) ''Hey, maybe she knows! ''(Quincy runs over to Aphrodite.) '''Aphrodite: ''(She turns around.) Who are you? '''Quincy: '''Quincy. Know how to get out of here? ''(Cue to Pokemon's POV) Quincy's Quilava: 'This is bad, both Quincy and Aphrodite have both developed amnesia. '''Artemis's Pansear: '''Look, all I wanna do right now is find a same person, ok? '''Athena's Prinplup: '''I worry for everyone's safety. '''Quincy's Eevee: '''Ralts, can you use any Psychic powers to track down any of our Pokemon we see? ''(Ralts nodded and spoke) 'Athena's Ralts: '''Hmm... I see.... I see Pichu....and Chimchar....and Slugma too! ''(The Pokémon run in the direction of Pichu.) 'Quincy's Eevee: '''He's crying! '''Chili's Pichu: '''I-I'm scared! I don't know where Chili is and Artemis is acting weird! ''(He buries his face into Ralts' "dress", sobbing loudly) '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Chimchar, Slugma, are you two okay? '''Artemis's Chimchar: ''(He groans) Pichu wouldn't shut UP! But yeah, we're cool. '''Quincy's Eevee:' What about you, Slugma? Artemis's Slugma: 'I'm cool. ''(Artemis gets up and winces in pain) 'Artemis: '''Owww! My head! ''(Artemis hears voices muffling from the sand, she rushed over to see who it was. Chili's Darumaka, Athena's Panpour, Aphrodite's Turtwig, and Quincy's Shroomish pop out of the sand.) '''Chili's Darumaka: '''Maka.... (I'm dizzy....) '''Quincy's Shroomish: Shroomish shroo shroo! (No time for dizziness, we need to find everyone!) Artemis: '''Huh? Darumaka, where's your Trainer? '''Chili's Darumaka: '''Maka, Makka mak makka? maka daru maka mak! (Don't you remember? It's me, Darumaka, Chili's Pokemon!) '''Aphrodite: ''(She looks confused) I still don't understand. I can't really remember a lot. '''Quincy's Shroomish:' (turns to Turtwig, Panpour and Daruaka, whispering) Shroomish shroo mish mish shroo shrom! (It's obvious that Artemis has amnesia) Athena's Panpour: 'Pour pan pan Panpour pan. (It's logical that Quincy and Chili may have amnesia as well.) ''(The two look at Turtwig) '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: '''Turt? (Can I help you?) '''Quincy's Shroomish: Shroomish shroo! (Let's go find Chili and Athena!) Artemis's Pansear: 'Pansear pan Pansear! (I'm gonna see if I can jog these three's memories!) ''(He uses Flamethrower on Quincy, Aphrodite, and Artemis.) (On Athena's end, she spotted Quincy's Gulpin, Quincy's Pansage, Quincy's Togepi, Artemis's Growlithe, Aphrodite's Pansage, Chili's Pansear and her Frillish) '''Athena's Frillish: '''Frill Frillish lish frill. (I believe I can enter her memories and make her remember.) '''Quincy's Pansage: Pan Sage? (How so?) Athena's Frillish: '''Frill Frillish lish frill Frillish. (By using my ghostlike genetic makeup, I can temporarily go inside Athena and transfer some of my memories to her.) '''Quincy's Togepi: To kiii toki (Be careful) Athena's Frillish: 'Frill. (I will.) ''(Frillish goes through Athena and possesses her body. Athena's eyes glow bright blue as memories come back to her: Artemis's stunts, Chili's disguise, Aphrodite's Turtwig, and hiding in the bushes with Quincy, and Athena's Piplup evolving into Prinplup.) (Athena runs southeast, where she thinks her siblings are, along the way, she spots Prinplup, Pansear, Ralts, Eevee and Quincy and her Quilava.) '''Quincy: ''(She waves) Hey! Do I know you? ''(Quilava simply blasts Quincy's face with Flamethrower, leaving her coughing up soot. Quincy's eyes turn bright blue in a similar manner to Athena's: Artemis rolling down the stairs on their first day, Aphrodite defending Ursie, Chili getting electrocuted, and Athena annoying Artemis, and seeing Wailmer evolve into Wailord, and then Cyndaquil evolving into Quilava) Quincy: (regains her memories, with a determined face) Let's go and find the others, Athena! (Cut to Artemis. She is sitting in the sand, rubbing her head.) Artemis: 'Owwwww..... ''(Chili walks around, looking aimlessly around. A Beeheyem aircraft flies through the sky.) '''Quincy: (pointing to Chili) Look over there, Athena! (They run over to Chili.) ''Hey! Hey! ''(Chili seems to remember them, after Pichu used Thundershock on him. Artemis is lying on her back in the sand, sound asleep.) Athena: ''(She sighs) Quincy, you and I both know a roaring chainsaw couldn't get her out of bed. '''Quincy:' (looks at Artemis) Are you talking about me? (Pichu uses Thunder Shock, waking Artemis.) Artemis: 'HEY! Pichu, what was that for!? ''(Artemis gets a rather odd and pale look on her face as she remembers: catching Pansear, coming across Chili, Aphrodite trying to braid her hair, Quincy revealing her position through the Pokédex, and Athena's constant torture.) '''Quincy: Let's go and find Aphrodite next. Artemis: 'Yeah. C'mon, Chimchar. ''(She runs off, following Athena, Quincy, and Chili.) ''(The gang spot Aphrodite with the rest of the Pokemon')'' 'Quincy: '''Hm... Chili, try putting your disguise back on. ''(Chili nodded, pulling a black robe over his head and pulling the hood over his head. All that is currently visible are his eyes.) 'Artemis: '''You look like some kind of... Um... ''(Aphrodite looked at the disguised Chili) 'Aphrodite: '''Huh? ''(She remembers seeing disguised Chili, scaring Artemis, waking Athena on their first day, and seeing Quincy was the only one on time.) (A Beeheyem lands in front of them.) '''Quincy: '''Hmmm....Gotta check this out. '''Quincy's Pokedex: '''Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Beheeyem can use its psychic power to control its opponents minds and memories. '''Artemis: ''(She puts two and two together as her face turns pink with rage.) I say we BLAST THAT THING TO KINGDOM COME!!!!!! '''Quincy: '''Hold on, Artemis. This Beheeyem knows something about us, look it seems to be friendly. '''Beheeyem: '''Be hee hee beheeyem yem bee bee beehee beheeyem yem! (My boss told me he'd vaporize me if I didn't do this, please don't kill me!) '''Artemis: '''Hmmph... Fine. What do you want? '''Beheeyem: '''Be hee hee beheeyem yem, yem bee beehee bee beehee. (I was trying to help you regain your memories.) '''Artemis: '''Okay... ''(She moves a little closer to Chili.)